


Warning: Feral Marc Anciel.

by boshiiiiiiiiiii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marc Anciel, Despite writing this in an hour, F/M, M/M, Marc Anciel is in a gang, Marc is in a gang, i feel good about this, no beta we die like the man Marc just murdered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshiiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/boshiiiiiiiiiii
Summary: An Akuma interrupts Marc's Time with Nathaniel.Seems like this Akuma has 1 minute left of life!
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Warning: Feral Marc Anciel.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



> Credits, as always, to the NathMarc Multiverse Server for the idea and execution.

The alarm of Françoise Dupont High School blared as the crackly speakers alerted the art club about the current attack.

"Dammit, an Akuma Attack now? We have a project to do!" A certain black-haired knife bitch said, closing their computer with a quick wave of their hand. Nathaniel groaned as the familiar monotonous voice of Marc's Homeroom teacher told the students about the Akuma attack. Something to deal with Dulling Emotions. 

Dumbass, just dull your own and escape Akumatization...

Nath simply sighed and started putting up his art supplies when Marc put a soft hand on his wrist, signaling to keep them out. 

The Akuma crashed through the wall, spraying dust everywhere. Nath looked in fear as he rushed over and helped Alix out from the wreckage, avoiding her raged punches.

A look at the wall showed why she was greatly pissed. The Akuma had crashed through her Spray Paint Project, which was going in her portfolio for the project.

Oh, rest in peace. By the looks of the glare, Marc was shooting to the currently frozen in place Akuma, it wasn't getting out of there alive.

Marc said absolutely nothing, simply cracking his gloved knuckles as he casually strolled over to the Akuma, the Akuma sputtering apologies and promises. Anything to get out alive. Unfortunately for them, that simply wasn't a choice.

The Akuma froze in place as the glint of a silver blade flashed out of Marc's hands, the rainbow butterfly knife he always carried looking to sink into this Akuma's flesh, almost like a starving shark enthralled by the intoxicating smell of the blood of a school of fish.

-

Nath could only watch spellbound at Marc's grace as he effortlessly tore this Akuma down, using the knife only for a few strikes.

Juleka blanched as she covered Rose's eyes and ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK-"

"He protected us!" Alix almost gagged at her captivated best friend, who clearly seemed to be bewitched at the fact that  _ Marc was literally killing a man in front of them. _

"Nath, he killed someone with his bare hands!"

"Oh my god, that's so romantic-"

Marinette only sighed at the redhead, seemingly not surprised at him.

Mr. Carraci, the art club teacher, tore his eyes away from the current massacre. 

"Nathaniel, I think we need to talk about your danger kink," he said to Nath, who childishly pouted.

"I just think the fact that Marc could kill me at any time is just attractive as all hell and there's nothing wrong with that."

"There is ABSOLUTLEY something wrong with that!" Genji screeched as Marc decided it was time to use the knife.

"By the time Marc's done with him, Ladybug won't even be able to recognize the Akuma!"

That seemed to spur something in the blue-haired girl as she stealthily walked out of the club.

A few minutes passed as the Art Clun, minus Rose who was still getting shielded from the murder tried their best to convince the smitten redhead that watching your boyfriend kill a full-grown superpowered man should not awaken something in you.

Of course, they failed.

By the time Ladybug finally got there to keep Marc from mutilating the corpse any further, Nathaniel was already halfway gone. He ran up and hugged Marc, not caring about the current green blood of the Akuma getting on his hoodie.

"My hero!"

Genji just sighed and started dragging the two to the back of the room.

"Horny on main, 15 minutes in Horny Jail." 

Horny Jail consisted of a giant cardboard box that Rose had ceremoniously written "Horni Jail" on. Ladybug sighs.

"I don't think that's a good move."

"Why not?"

"Because you guys," she points to the couple currently getting into the box, "Will need another box after those two are done."

"No, we won't!" Alix says right before a certain sound comes from the box.

"..."

"I'll start shopping."


End file.
